Love and atempted murder don't mix
by Lady Starlight
Summary: Is it something in the air? Everyone around Capsule corps is, well, HORNY! Who's behind all this?
1. Parents? EWW!

*Okay, I don't own DBZ so don't sue me 

6*Okay, I don't own DBZ so don't sue me. Also, this is just a weird idea I had today. I'm in the strangest * *mood, and don't necessarily support this idea* 

*SO DON'T FLAME ME* 

*Actually, go ahead! I don't care that much* 

Pan walked along the street, humming as she went. Her day at school had been great, and now it was Friday. She looked up as she walked and noticed a full moon already showing. She thought it strange in broad daylight, but it was of no consequence to her. Pan had other things on her mind, like how her family was going to have a little "get together" with the Briefs family; and that meant seeing Trunks. Pan giggled at the thought. Suddenly Bra and Marron drove up beside her in Bra's car. 

"Hey Pan! You want a ride?" The two girls were sophomores in college and home on spring break, Pan was a senior in high school. The girl happily accepted, and jumped in the back of the convertible. As the three sped away, a cloud of dust and a group of drooling boys were left behind. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Mom? I'm home!" Pan's voice echoed through her home. 

"Gee, I guess they went out or something." Marron concluded. Bra nodded as they all went for the kitchen. 

"There'll probably be a note in here then." But as Pan looked around, she saw nothing, instead she heard something, Marron gasping and breaking into what sounded like guilty laughter. 

"Oh MY Kami! Pan I FOUND THEM!" She almost didn't want to know. But Bra sure did. She pushed past Pan and went to where Marron stood at the sliding glass door facing the backyard. Both began smiling and blushing, so Pan did look. Out there, at the pool were her parents, locked in an embrace that light would have to struggle to get through. Her Dad had dipped her mom downwards, locking them in a passionate kiss. While the two others giggled, Pan tried hard not to puke. 

"Umm, guys, can we go maybe? I think they need to be…" Pan looked out just in time to see her mom put her hands firmly on her Dad's behind. She cringed. "Alone?!!" Pan did manage to get the two away from the door and drag them out to the car. Once outside, pan heard a splash, and knew the fun and games were now on a completely different level. "Hey Marron, can we go to your house? That's generally pretty quiet." 

"Yeah sure Pan. Ya know, your parents are really cute." 

"Ewww! Marron, you're talking about my PARENTS!" 

"Well, she's right you know." Bra chimed in. 

"Ugh" Pan leaned toward the radio controls from the back seat and turned up the volume so as to signal her two friends to shut up. But there was no protest, and the rest of the ride to Marron's home was pleasant to Pan's ears. When they all arrived at Marron's house. They again went to the kitchen, grabbed some snacks and sat down to talk. 

"You know." Began Bra. "I was walking around town today with my mom. She took the day off from work to `bond', and we went into this store where I recognized a guy from high school. And for some reason, he looked so HOT!" 

"Oh man Bra. That's exactly what you need, ANOTHER male fan!" The blue haired bombshell only giggled, and continued. 

"In any case, Mom was looking at some blouses and I told her I would be in the shoe department. But I SWEAR the guy was watching me the whole time." Marron sighed at what she knew Bra would say next. The guy came over, asked her name, she flirted shamelessly, and when he asked her out, she said no and walked away. But Marron was pleasantly surprised, no, shocked. "So I went over to the guy and started talking to him. He was blushing the cutest shade of pink. So I told him who I was, and asked if he remembered me, and he did! He said he couldn't believe I recognized him, because he was so different looking. And then…" 

"Wait a sec there Bra, who is this mysterious salesman anyways? I mean, high school was over two years ago, he must have been important to you." 

"Actually no, he was a really big geek, I just recognized his ki signature." Marron was a little shocked. Bra was popular in high school, and when acknowledging her past, she was normally pretty humble. And if she talked about "geeks", she normally blushed because she didn't remember some that well. 

"What's his name!?" Pan chimed in excitedly. 

"Masanori! He has black hair and brown eyes, and he's tall and athletic looking, and…MAN WOULD I LIKE TO SEE HIS EQUIPTMENT!" Bra practically screamed the last part causing a moment of silence, then fits of laughter from Pan. Bra didn't talk like that, she just didn't! But Marron found it to be more disturbing then funny. She went into the kitchen to wash the plates they had just used. 

"Hey Marron!" Came Bra's voice followed by footsteps. "I didn't mean to upset you." Marron laughed. 

"Bra you didn't upset me, just shocked me I guess. Besides, I just realized that my mom hasn't found us yet, I mean she normally comes down to see who's in the house. I know she's home, because the car is in the driveway, and…" 

"No, no, no, no, no Krillin. You have to be a gooood boy to get what yoouuuu want." 

"Heh, heh, heh, heh ohhhhhhh, ok then, I uhhhh, I guess we should go upstairs, where I can be more well behaved." Marron's face lost all its color. The back door had opened and sounds of a terrible kind came from her parents. 

"OH NO!" Marron whispered loudly "Not them too!" She looked into the dining room where her parents were still standing in the doorway, `schmoozing'. Marron made sure they weren't paying attention, and quickly grabbed the dirty dishes (and her two friends) and ran into the living room. The three hid behind the couch and waited. 

"Oh, Krillin, you're soooo… SEXY!" 

"18! I don't think I've seen you this frisky since, since…" 

"Oh must we dwell on the past? All the matters, my kinky little cue ball, is what's happening now, right?" Krillin laughed drunkenly, and as Pan peeked around the couch, she saw him pick up 18 and fly up the stairs. The sound of a closing door was heard, and the three quickly escaped to Bra's car. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Oh my Kami!" Marron sighed as she slid down in the passenger seat in the front. "That was soooo embarrassing!" Pan leaned over her shoulder and hissed, 

"SEE! SEE HOW I FELT?! But nooo-ooo! Pan they're cute! Pan they belong together! Pan they're soooo romantic! HA! I TOLD you it was nauseating, so now YOU understand." 

"Shut up Pan." Marron commanded and whacked the girl on the head with a rolled up magazine she had found on the seat. Pan leaned back and ignored the gesture, 

"Well, we know my house is a no, and Marron's is a no, so that means we're going to Bra's house!" Pan beamed at the thought of seeing Trunks. 

"Oh boy, there she goes again! Thinking of some boy that caught her attention. Ya know Bra I'm beginning to think Pan is more of a heart breaker /boy crazy girl than you." Marron said to Bra as they sped along the road. Bra smiled. 

"And what is that supposed to mean, MARRON!" 

"Oh nothing, except that when you were talking about your new guy friend before, you were practically drooling!" Pan was only half listening though. Trunks was her secret, she was sure someone suspected it, but there was no verification. 

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, I mean, I really haven't done anything terribly risqué with a guy in a while, and it makes me a bit edgy. You know?" Bra continued. 

"So you're basically saying you're horny?" Pan chimed. Bra turned around to glare at her. 

"PAN! I AM NOT HORNY!" 

"Bra, the road…" Marron nagged. 

"I JUST NEED TO SPEND SOME TIME," 

"The ROAD Bra!" Marron insisted. 

" WITH A GUY! OK!" 

"BRA!!!! TRUCK!" Bra looked back to see she was in the wrong lane and heading straight towards an 18 wheeler. She gasped and dodged it just in time. Once their hearts were all beating again, Marron brought up an interesting point. 

"Where are we going to go if Bra's parents are doing the hanky-pankey too?" 

"Marron, when have you ever known my parents to be openly affectionate?" 

"Good point." Marron concluded just as they pulled onto Capsule Corps property. The three got out of the car and went inside, to a third kitchen. All three quickly grabbed something to drink and sat down. 

"What do you think got into them?" Pan presented the question that needed asking. "I mean, my parents knew that I'd be home soon, and that I would, I would… you know, see." 

"Yeah, same with my parents, but your mom and dad are usually pretty loving. Mine, on the other hand, don't usually do much of anything, especially my mom! She was acting drunk or something." 

"So she's just as horny as Bra!" Pan concluded as Bra turned red and slammed a hand down on the table. 

"I'm NOT horny!" Marron laughed at her, and then made another conclusion. 

"Regardless, Pan's parents were the same way." Pan cringed at those words and was about to say something when a strange girl walked in the room. She was blonde, thin, well made up, 5'6, and she had inherited some serious equipment between her waist and neck. She came in giggling and didn't seem to realize anyone else was there until Bra made it abundantly clear. 

"AHEM! Excuse me, sweetheart, but who the hell are YOU?" Bra sounded pissed and faced off with the girl. "And why are you in my house?" 

"Oh!" Said the girl in a ditzy tone, she looked around the room with an expression that was pleasant, but completely devoid of any brain activity. "HI! My name's Sumi." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled, her clueless blue eyes sparkled. She held out her hand to shake with Bra. "You must be Trunks's sister! You look so much like your mom." 

"Yeah, like she hasn't heard that before." Whispered Marron who was still sitting at the table with Pan. But Pan only smiled a little. This girl was not familiar to her, nor to Bra and Marron. Suddenly, Pan realized what the girl had said, and she stood up after Bra and Sumi had shaken hands. 

"How do you know Trunks!" She demanded. Unfortunately, this got her suspicious looks from Bra and Marron. "I mean, I know Trunks pretty well, and he's never mentioned you." 

"Oh!" She again said cluelessly. "Well I can't say I'm surprised," she giggled, "We're a new thing." 

"We?" Bra picked up where Pan left off. 

"Yeah! We met today at a restaurant and he asked me if I wanted to meet again sometime. So I gave him my number, and an hour later he called me on his cell phone and invited me to a movie. Is n't that CUTE?" 

"Yeeeaaaahhh…. That's just PEACHY!" Said Pan, imitating the ditzy voice and flipped her hair. Marron cracked up while Bra tried to keep the girl from catching on, which worked. 

"Haha! You're funny!" Bra thought Pan was going to explode. 

"SO!" Bra said, "You met at a restaurant, did you just see him across the room and dash over?" 

"Well, yeah! I mean, he was at one of my tables." 

"Oh, you're a waitress then 

"YUP!" She giggled again in a stupid tone. But before anyone could persue the conversation any further, Trunks came in, looking very flirtatious. 

"AHA!" He said dashingly, "Sumi, you can't honestly think you can go somewhere without me right on your tail, do you?" Sumi giggled and ran through a door leading outside. 

"Catch me if you can sweet pea!" Trunks grinned evilly and started after her, but was quickly stopped. As he started to jog after her, Bra outstretched an arm and caught him by the waist. Trunks let out an "oof" as the air was forced out of him. 

"HEY! Bra what's your problem?" 

"Trunks, or shall I say sweet pea, what the hell was THAT!?" 

"Her name is Sumi, and we met…" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, restaurant, table, cell phone, movie…I got it! What I mean is she doesn't seem your type. You usually go for girls that have some sort of brain activity!" 

"HEY! Don't talk about Sumi that way! She's just, just a little different then most girls out there." 

"I certainly hope so!" Marron chimed in. 

"Hello, Marron." She gave an obnoxious wave and smile, but then ignored the quarrelling siblings. Instead she turned to Pan. 

"Am I the only one that finds it humorous that Trunks, a 26 yr. old millionaire, is after a ditz that acts younger than you?" Marron laughed a little, and Pan gave a smile, but inside, she was not laughing, she was crying. Trunks didn't go for girls like that, he did prefer smarter ones. But he also seemed to look at a girl's physical characteristics as well. That caused Pan to be a little upset. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. As she pushed past Trunks (who was explaining what movie he was taking Sumi to) he stopped talking to notice her. 

"Hi Pan!" 

"Hi Trunks." She said in a dull voice. Pan looked good, Trunks thought, she had grown up a lot just in the past two years. And Trunks suddenly noticed she was upset, he was tempted to follow her. But for whatever reason, a picture of Sumi entered his mind and Trunks wanted to leave, to see her again. He said his quick good byes and rushed out the door. Pan didn't look at him, but went to the bathroom, and closed the door. There, she looked at herself in a mirror. She looked like she always did, bandanna on her head, t-shirt, a pair of sneakers, and jeans. She smiled weakly, and closed her eyes. Sumi had been wearing a tight, low-cut, red shirt, and short-shorts. Her blonde hair was loose and perfect. "Not like me." Pan thought, and opened her eyes. She gasped at what she saw. In the mirror was a figure, that resembled herself, but much larger, the loose t-shirt now appeared tight, her neck was more of a waddle, and her pants looked much too tight. Pan slammed her eyes shut and shook her head. "NO! THAT"S NOT ME!" 

"Are you so sure?" a voice talked back. Pan opened her eyes. This time, her reflection wasn't there, but rather a tall woman with purple skin and whit hair drawn into a bun wrapped with a braid. Her eyes were silver, and she wore a long black dress with a section cut out to reveal her stomach. The woman also wore a black choker with a diamond in it. Pan blinked and shook her head, but the woman was still in the mirror. "You poor, poor creature. So much potential for beauty, but you'll not get it chasing something you can't have. Instead you'll end up like this," the fat reflection flashed again, and then vanished. "sad and lonely." 

"How do you know my name!?" Pan demanded. "And why are you in my mirror?" 

"To help you." The woman purred. 

"But, how do you know what I'm feeling, and what do you mean `chasing something I can't have' What do you know?" Suddenly, Bra and Marron were at the door, pounding on it. 

"Pan! Are you ok?" The woman in the mirror began to fade. 

"We'll speak again soon." Then she was gone and Pan opened the door. 

"What was going on in there Pan?" Marron asked. 

"And who were you talking to?" Bra finished. 

"I…"Pan stuttered and looked again at the mirror, there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Pan?" Bra's voice brought her back. "Do you feel ok?" 

"Fine," Pan replied, and pushed past her. "I'm fine." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. The aftermath and the strangest dreams

*Ok, well this might as well be a new story, anyone that read it once b4 probly forgot about it. So I don't own DBZ and THE SECOND CHAPTER'S FINALLY UP! YAY!  
  
After a few hours of sitting around doing nothing, at Bra's house, Pan decided to try her house again. She said goodbye to her friends and said she would fly home. It was 7:00 PM and the sun was setting so it would be safe. Once in the air Pan's mind drifted back to the woman in the mirror. Who the hell was she? And why was she bugging her? Pan looked down at the city below her that was quickly passing. Trunks was down there somewhere with that dumb blonde, wasting his emotions on her, she probably couldn't even spell 'emotions'. Pan smiled, this was just a phase, it had to be, and then she sped up.  
  
Meanwhile…..  
  
Videl stood up, a sheet pulled over her chest and front. Gohan looked over at her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Gohan, look at the clock." 7:10PM  
  
"Yeah…:"  
  
"Pan should have been home hours ago!" Videl began pulling on clothes.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Gohan said as he also stood up and approached his wife. "Pan's a big girl." he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. His wife sighed.  
  
"Gohan, she'll be home any minute, I'm sure of it." Gohan searched for her ki, but was unable to detect it. In fact, all he could feel was Videl's energy and since no one else lived near them, that made sense.  
  
"I don't feel her anywhere." But the words had barely left his mouth when he heard the front door open and heard his daughter's voice. "Crap!" Both adults scrambled around the room searching for clothes.  
  
Pan looked around the living room. They were nowhere in sight. "C'mon mo, dad, you've GOT to have it out of your systems by now" She thought, but quickly made a face and realized what she had just "said". She slowly moved towards the stairs. "Mom? Dad? Are you umm, HOME!"  
  
"Pan! There you are." Her mother descended the stairs. "Where were you? You didn't leave a note or anything."  
  
"Oh, yeah something was on my mind."  
  
"When did you get home, it must have been really early because I was home today."  
  
"I thought you went to work today?"  
  
"OH! Well, of course I was, I mean, I left early so I was here."  
  
"Oh, umm, how bout Dad?"  
  
"He was here too, I mean, later of course, but he, umm, is actually…What time did you say you came home?"  
  
"I went straight to Bra's after school."  
  
"OH! Well in that case, how was your day?" The rest of the night went smoothly and Gohan and Videl acted as if noting had happened. Pan kept up her charade as well and was eager to go to bed. Tomorrow was Bra's big date, Trunks would also undoubtedly be on another date with the brainless wonder, and she was forced to return to school, *snore* for a dance planner meeting. It would be Saturday, so …Oh NO! She would have to go back to capsule corps with her family, what if Trunks brought that ditz?!?! As Pan entered her room, she was afraid to look at the mirror. What if that woman was there again? What if she was nasty looking again?. She took a deep breth and turned on the light, she approached the mirror, looked in, and…nothing. "Good.".  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Marron had also returned home. Her mother sat silently on the couch reading a book and Krillin was jumpy and a little bit clumbsey. At the moment he was in the kitchen with his daughter. "So Marron, where'd you go after school today?"  
  
"Oh I went over to Bra's." He dropped a pan he had been holding.  
  
"Heh Heh, whoops." 18 didn't flinch but Marron jumped a little.  
  
"Ahem, well we just hung out with Pan for a bit and that was that! What did you do?" She wanted to get a reaction out of him, it was mean, but Marron wanted to see what he said.  
  
"You know, Marron," He began to blush and looked over at 18 who looked up apprehensively, and then stood up, and started for a hallway. "It's funny you should mention Bras," 18 tripped on her own feet and hit the floor. Marron poked her head around the corner to look.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I'm fine. Listen to your father!" She smiled at Killen flirtatiously and continued her dash down the hallway.  
  
"What was I saying?"  
  
"Something about bras."  
  
"Ahh yes, I MEAN NO! No that's not what I meant, I was about to tell you that Bulma is hosting a little party tomorrow and we're invited. That's all!" Marron smiled and went to her room. But her dream was weird…  
  
(Marron's dream) Dun dun DUN!  
  
Pan was driving a truck on the wrong side of the road and about to hit Bra and herself(being Marron) who were sitting at a table in the middle of the road, when Sumi, their waitress, came over and asked what they wanted for a snack. Bra said she wanted the special and some guy showed up and introduced himself as Masonori. Pan then ran Sumi over and told Trunks that she was dead. Marron then found herself to be alone. Bra walked by holding the man called Masanori's hand. Then Pan walked by holding (of all people)Trunks's hand. Then Goten was next to her. "Hey," he said, "at least the grapes of wrath are gone right?" and he kissed her! She woke up and saw that it was only one in the morning. "What the…" she said allowed. Trunks and Pan? Goten and herself? What had she eaten that day?  
  
However…  
  
When the girls were heading home Trunks was watching the end of the "Forever Love" matinee with a blonde sniffling on his shoulder. He couldn't help himself; he had felt that she was the perfect girl for him. Lately Trunks had felt something was missing, he needed someone to relate to and be able to kiss at the same time. Sumi was cute, though not typically his type, every time he tried to think of another girl, Sumi's face came to mind. He had had a weird dream the other night that almost predicted his current situation.  
  
(Trunks's Dream) *gasp!*  
  
He was walking down a hallway and wasn't getting anywhere, even when he started to run, the end was no closer. He heard someone laughing at him, a man with purple skin and long white hair appeared. He wore a black tanktop and black pants. "What are you laughing at?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"Nothing. I'm laughing at a nothing, a no one. You feel it too! You need someone, just wait, you'll be pleasantly surprised…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ok I'm tired and going to bed. Please review. I'll try to update frequently, but probably not too lengthy. GASP! Whats with these crazy purple people? Trunks and Marron's dreams? Whats that about? Oh I know the suspense is un-fricken-believable. Lol hope this gets better, bear with me please! Peace 


End file.
